Hide and Seek
by x.Myownway.x
Summary: Blaine teaches Kurt some games... PWP.


**Hide And Seek **

Blaine sucked his lip as he looked up at his lover. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Kurt. How lucky he was that one of the most amazing young stars of Broadway wanted him. He smiled back thinking about the first time he saw him in Wicked, he remembered the way Kurt's eyes met his, the way his whole body felt as though it was burning. He remembered waiting at the stage door, desperate to catch another glimpse of the man – who with one look stole his heart. Kurt had been polite and graceful, smiling and thanking him for Blaine's comments about his performance. A date had followed, more dates followed that and now Blaine was spending more and more nights with him. He was happy, and from the way that Kurt was smiling down at him, Blaine knew he was happy too.

"You're staring again," Kurt chuckled, he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his slim waist, droplets of cool water running down his body, making Blaine jealous. Oh how he wished he could be those water droplets. He sat up on his knees and moved forward on the bed, his eyes darkening.

"Can't help it." Blaine breathed. "You know I love it when you accidentally forget something in here, making you come out in your towel," Kurt blushed as Blaine sussed his plan out.

"I did forget something." Kurt smiled, the sex talk and heavy flirting was new to him. He always thought he sounded like a stupid school boy when Blaine spoke like this, it made Kurt's body warm with need.

"And what was that?" Blaine crawled to the foot of the bed, he was so close to touching Kurt now. He could just reach out and tug the towel down.

"You." Kurt smiled, chewing his lip the way that he knew turned Blaine on.

"Well you better come and get me." Blaine smiled, leaning up and pressing a hot wet kiss over Kurt's navel. Kurt groaned, he went to reach down and fist Blaine's hair but the curly haired man moved away. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Kurt said, his voice more breathy then he wanted it to be.

"Close." A kiss to his lips. "Your." A kiss to his nose. "Eyes." Blaine kissed over each of Kurt's eyelids, and grinned when his boyfriend closed his eyes. Blaine was tempted to pull the towel down now but he held back. "Count to twenty and then come and find me." Kurt went to open his eyes but Blaine kissed his lips hard. "Eyes closed. Or no games."

Kurt pouted and pressed his lips out wanting to kiss him more but Blaine had already moved away. Kurt growled quietly but kept his eyes closed, he could hear Blaine scatter around the house as he started to count outloud. Kurt loved it when Blaine was playful like this. Blaine was definitely the more sexual one out of the two of them, not that Kurt minded. Counting to ten felt like it took a long time, when 9 came around Kurt was already moving towards the door, he shouted out 10 and moved quickly to the lounge. His apartment wasn't that big, not many places for Blaine to hide. Kurt scanned the living room and raised an eyebrow when he found one of Blaine's bright blue socks on the sofa. He moved over to it and found the second one not too far away from it. Kurt grinned when he realised just what Blaine was up to. Kurt headed towards the kitchen and chuckled when he saw Blaine's polo shirt hanging on the refrigerator door. He was glad that was the only item he could find in the kitchen. As much as he loved Blaine's antics – he did not want to see any of Blaine's Batman boxers in his kitchen. Kurt headed to the bathroom and found Blaine's bright blue skinny jeans and he folded them up, mainly to keep Blaine waiting a little longer, and partly to calm himself down. He wanted this game to last longer than he knew it would. It had been a few weeks since he and Blaine had last spent the night together, they had both been busy with work and other commitments lately.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and frowned, the only other room in the house was the bedroom. He walked back towards it and opened the door, the door that had been left was open after he had left it. He grinned as he slipped inside, closing the door behind him. "Gotcha!" Blaine squealed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, the towel that Kurt had been holding up falling to the floor. "I got all of you." Blaine giggled as Kurt turned into Blaine's chest and swatted his arms.

"You scared me." Kurt chuckled. Blaine grinned and held Kurt at arms length, letting his eyes run down Kurt's beautiful body. Kurt felt a blush run over him, he could swear that even his feet were blushing and he curled his toes subconsciously into the carpet.

"Sorry baby," Blaine cooed, pulling him closer and pressing a soft, delicate kiss to his lips. Their games always started like this. A soft kiss, a reminder that no matter what happened during their games, they would always have that. Kurt kissed him back, slowly letting the kiss turn from gentle to passionate with a swipe of his tongue against Blaine's lips.

"So, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" Kurt grinned, nibbling at the bottom of his lip, grinning in his head when he heard the soft growl escape Blaine's throat; he really liked it when Kurt did that to his lip. There was something so innocent about it. Something that really turned him on.

"I'm going to do a lot of things." Blaine purred in his ear. Taking Kurt by his hips, he pushed him backwards onto the bed, pressing him down gently until he laid on his back, a soft giggle leaving his lips.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, staring up at Blaine with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be begging me to stop." Blaine grinned and leaned over Kurt, his elbows and knees resting at the sides of him, but his body not actually touching him. Kurt gulped, he was trying to think of something to say in return but before he could, Blaine's lips were on his in a fiercely bruising kiss. Kurt was desperate to touch Blaine, even though Blaine's mouth was doing amazing things to him, his body still wasn't touching him and Kurt's cock was so hard for him. Kurt pushed his hips up slowly, but it was like Blaine could sense what he was doing and moved his hips away. "Uhuh." Blaine smirked, loving how desperate and needy Kurt had become in such a short amount of time. Kurt whined and pushed his hips up again. Blaine brought his hands down and patted Kurt's side. "Be a good boy," Blaine breathed against his lips. "Or I'll have to make sure you don't move."

Kurt gasped, in all of their games they had never used any toys, or ropes. Kurt didn't know if he was ready for any of that just yet. But now Blaine had given him that option and Kurt was feeling confident. Kurt wanted to play those types of games, he wanted to make Blaine happy. Slowly, Kurt bucked his hips upwards, enjoying the slight friction he created as he rubbed his aching cock against the silk material of Blaine's boxers. Why hadn't he taken those off yet? Blaine raised an eyebrow watching Kurt, searching for something in his eyes to see if this is really what Kurt wanted. Noticing, Kurt gave a slight nod of the head and Blaine grinned wickedly at him.

"That's not being a good boy is it," Blaine tutted and jumped off him, making the bed feel so empty without him there. Kurt sat up on his elbows watching what Blaine was doing curiously. Blaine was in Kurt's closet pulling out drawers and mumbling to himself. Kurt wanted to tell him to be careful with his clothes, he had a lot of very expensive items that he didn't want to be creased. Just as he was about to say something, Blaine cheered and came rushing back with Kurt's designer scarves in his hands. "Have I told you that you have too many scarves?" Blaine grinned straddling Kurt's hips roughly. Kurt moaned as Blaine put all of his weight on him, feeling his body against his right now was pure bliss and Kurt couldn't help but move his hips up and down, shamelessly rutting against Blaine, taking as much pleasure as he could from him. "Now now." Blaine tutted again. Kurt wanted to reach up and suck Blaine's tongue, making it impossible for Blaine to tut. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's wrists, not roughly, but not softly either and held them at opposite sides of the bed. "Have I told you that I love the fact that you have posts on your bed?" Blaine grabbed one of the scarves and wrapped it around Kurt's wrist and then looped it through the wooden post on his bed. It wasn't tight, Kurt could probably pull free from it if he wanted to and he guessed that Blaine did that on purpose. Blaine did the same to his other hand and sat back down right against his groin, looking at his handiwork.

Kurt stared up at him, he tested the scarves and smiled, silently telling Blaine that this was okay, as he could see the nervous look in his eye. Blaine leaned down and kissed him again, a kiss that spoke of trust and love between them, when he pulled away he had an almost mischievous look in his eye. "Now," Blaine mused, leaning back against the bed, resting comfortably on Kurt's waist knowing just how much this was tormenting his lover. "Where should I start?" Blaine ran a finger down Kurt's torso watching as his pale chest arched upwards. "How about here?" Blaine pressed his a finger to both nipples and began to tweak them, slowly rolling them between his fingers, taking in every moan and whimper Kurt made. "You like it when I do this." Blaine whispered, leaning down and blowing over them both, watching as the sensitive buds hardened beneath his touch. He sucked the right into his mouth, toying it with his teeth as his hand continued to tease the left. Blaine did this for what felt like ever for Kurt, it was so much pleasure but at the same time it wasn't enough. Kurt needed more.

"Please..." Kurt whined, Blaine noted he already had a light sheen of sweat glistening down his body.

"Please what, Kurt?" Blaine grinned, he licked a wet line up his neck, nibbling on his way before his lips crashed into Kurt's. Blaine kissed him hard and fast, his tongue taking every inch of Kurt's mouth as his own, when he pulled away they were both panting hard. Kurt now straining against the scarves that were keeping him in place. "Do you want me to touch you here?" Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's body to his groin, and slowly, teasingly, ran a single finger down the long length of Kurt's now aching cock.

"Yes!" Kurt gasped, pushing his hips up, moaning in frustration when Blaine pulled his hand away. "Blaine, please." Kurt whined, he was so desperate, so on edge. He felt as though he could come with just one firm touch from Blaine. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close so quickly. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying being tied up.

"You need to earn it." Blaine hummed, he pushed his own hips up and slowly pulled down his boxers. Kurt stared at him, mouth open, watering. Kurt loved looking at Blaine's naked body. He looked like a Greek god, so perfectly sculpted. Kurt licked his lips, he knew what was coming. There was something almost dirty about doing it like this, Blaine was going to take his mouth and Kurt wouldn't be able to say no to him. To Kurt's surprise he wasn't scared, wasn't ashamed, his cock twitched in anticipation. He really wanted this.

Blaine leaned down and pulled Kurt's hair roughly, Kurt winced a little but Blaine didn't ease his hold on him – it was all part of the game and he wasn't actually hurting him. He would never hurt him. He pulled his head up, it was an uncomfortable position but Kurt knew that was the point. Blaine didn't want him comfortable, he wanted him to experience something new. With one hand on his erection, the other at the back of Kurt's head, Blaine moved himself forward, he rubbed his leaking length against Kurt's lips, making him moan loudly. Kurt's lips parted straight away and Blaine pushed in. Kurt had told Blaine that he was the first person he had done this to. At first he had been sloppy and inexperienced, now Blaine was proud to say that Kurt was now a pro. He knew just how to suck him to the point of release, knew when to tighten his mouth and when to relax, he knew just where to swipe his skilled tongue and just how long to scrape his teeth. Oh yes, Blaine had him trained perfectly. Blaine pushed his hips back and forth, fucking Kurt's mouth relentlessly. Kurt's wide, innocent eyes staring up at him, never blinking or looking away. Blaine could have come just by watching Kurt suck him off. After only five minutes of Kurt's mouth on him, Blaine had to pull away. He knew it would finish too soon if Kurt pushed his tongue into his slit one more time.

"Good boy," Blaine breathed, stroking over Kurt's plump lips softly. Kurt blushed at the praise, something warmed in his stomach as Blaine said that. He felt proud and giddy, glad that he had pleased Blaine. "Going to fuck you now baby, so hard you'll feel me for days." Blaine's voice was low and husky, it sounded so erotic, Kurt swore his cock was leaking more because of his voice. Kurt made a mental note to try phone sex with him, it was something else he had never tried but he knew Blaine would be amazing at it. Blaine pressed his body against his, for a moment their slick dicks rubbed against one another's making them both moan at how good the friction was. Blaine was reaching for something, cursing when he couldn't reach it and had to stretch more. Finally he let his arm fall back on the bed, holding a tube of lube in his hand, a wicked grin on his face. "Spread your legs." Blaine commanded and Kurt didn't even think before he did what Blaine asked of him. "Good boy," Blaine repeated, opening the tube of lube and putting a generous amount on his finger. Slowly he pressed his finger to Kurt's open hole and twisted it around before it slipped inside.

"Oh god." Kurt whimpered, he could feel himself tighten around Blaine's finger as he worked it in and out of him. Kurt's body blushing furiously as he was so exposed to Blaine.

"You are so tight." Blaine groaned, pushing his finger in and out slowly, he didn't want to hurt Kurt, but he couldn't hold back any longer. Slowly he pushed in another two fingers, making sure he was stretched and prepared for him. After a few minutes, they were both ready and desperate for what was coming next. "Ready?" Blaine asked quietly, he needed to make sure. Kurt nodded, more than ready. He let out a small whimper as Blaine pulled his fingers away from him. He watched, licking his lips, still savouring the taste of Blaine's cock. Blaine lubed himself up and pushed against Kurt's hole slowly. It took a minute for Kurt to relax against him but once he had, Blaine was thrusting in and out again and again, hips snapping forward at a dizzying pace.

Kurt was sure he was going to have imprints from the scarves around his wrists, he was pulling them so tight as Blaine used his body. Blaine was hard and fast and Kurt loved it. He loved the way Blaine moaned his name as Kurt squeezed that little bit tighter, he loved the way that Blaine kept kissing any inch of skin he could reach, but most of all he loved that Blaine's eyes never left his.

"I love you." Blaine whimpered as he rocked his hips harder against Kurt's. "I love you so much."

"Love you." Kurt breathed, their lips together again in a passionate kiss as Blaine's thrusts became more erratic, more relentless. Blaine pushed in a few more times before he came hard inside of Kurt. On a shuddering breath, Blaine pulled out of Kurt slowly, aware of how tense Kurt was. He hadn't come, he was holding on, Blaine wondered if he was waiting for permission.

"Mm." Blaine hummed and ran his hand down to Kurt's throbbing cock and started to jerk him off teasingly slow.

"Blaine... I can't..." Kurt moaned, rocking his hips up and down more, desperate to push himself off the edge. When Blaine tightened his hand around him, Kurt saw white. Kurt came almost violently, his body pressing up against Blaine and pulling at the scarves. Blaine jerked him through his orgasm, watching him intently, memorizing the image of his lover so undone stuck in his memory.

Blaine cleaned them up, Kurt was so out of it he hadn't even moved to untie his hands. He just laid their, a smile on his lips watching Blaine. "You okay?" Blaine smiled once he had cleaned them up, he untied Kurt's hands and his lover instantly curled up beside him.

"Mm." Was all Kurt managed to hum. Blaine chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. "That was..."

"I know." Blaine chuckled, tickling his hips softly. Kurt smiled and kissed him lazily. "You know I have a lot more games that we could play..."

"You do?" Kurt smiled, his eyes blinking up at him tiredly.

"I do." Blaine grinned.

"Not tonight though." Kurt yawed, curling up smaller, something he always did when he was tired. "Now can we just cuddle?"

"Course." Blaine chuckled kissing his hair once more, he pulled the covers over them and tucked Kurt up beside him. Kurt was always clingy after sex. Not that Blaine minded. "I love you baby boy." Blaine whispered.

"Love you too." Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked up at the posts. "Blaine..."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, his eyes drifting shut.

"You owe me a new scarf." Kurt tugged at the ripped ones, a pout on his lips as he snuggled up closer to him, enjoying feeling the rise and fall of his naked chest.

"I'll buy you new scarves, special scarves, scarves we can play with." Blaine nodded.

"And a new Gucci one?" Kurt asked poking at Blaine's hip.

"Five new Gucci ones." Blaine nodded. "Six if you shh now. You wore me out."

"You wore me out!" Kurt giggled, closing his eyes and resting on his chest. "Love you."

"Love you," Blaine smiled holding him tight and protectively against him. He couldn't wait to show Kurt more games they could play together. He fell asleep wondering if Kurt was good at poker, he sincerely hoped not; that would make strip poker so much more fun.


End file.
